


Eve of the Wedding

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry and Iris being cute the night before their wedding.





	Eve of the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Some people might think it's ridiculous or pathetic how happy I am for the westallen wedding, but I don't care. Barry and Iris represent a beautiful, healthy, true, passionate love that I hope I'm lucky enough to find someday. A love that's built on friendship, trust, selflessness, and admiration. That's why westallen means so much to me. I wasn't familiar with any Flash comic books and decided to watch the show one night when I was bored on Netflix. I instantly fell in love. I've shipped them since the second Iris appeared on screen in the Pilot. It's amazing to see them getting married now.

Barry and Iris were in bed, blankets haphazardly laying over them. They were a tangled mess of limbs. Sweat glued them together and gave them a glowing appearance. They were facing each other, noses just centimeters apart. Their fingers were interlocked and Barry rubbed his thumb along Iris' knuckles. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it, not breaking eye contact.

"I get to marry you tomorrow." Barry said in a sing-song voice.

Iris giggled. She was excited too. "T minutes" she looked at the clock,"14 hours and 36 minutes."

Iris decided to forego the tradition of the bride and groom sleeping separately on the night before the wedding. She knew she'd been too excited to sleep and would want to talk. Barry was happy to avoid spending the night without her, he'd had too many of those nights for a lifetime.

"I'm so happy." Iris said. "I want to be your wife more than I've ever wanted anything else."

Barry's cheeks went red. Iris always thought he looked particularly cute when he blushed because it drew attention to his freckles.

"I've wanted to marry you since I was a little kid." Barry said. "Oh, it would've been extravagant and so classy. I was planning a green and yellow ninja turtles theme with a bounce house as reception entertainment."

Iris snapped her fingers. "Damn, we should've gotten a bounce house!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Cisco got us one as a wedding present."

"Where did kid you want to go for our honeymoon?" Iris asked, curious.

"Disney World! Duh."

"But, Space Mountain makes you throw up." Iris reminded him.

Barry shrugged. "We'd already be married, so I wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing myself in front of you anymore. You'd be stuck with me."

Iris laughed. "I'm going to brush my teeth." She got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

"Hurry back." Barry called from the bed.

As Iris brushed, she thought about all the times she dreamed of her wedding throughout her childhood. Then, she remembered something. Iris emerged from the bathroom with furrowed brows. "Is that why you suggested we get married in front of the dinosaur when we were kids?" she asked.

"Yeah." Barry laughed. "I thought I was being slick. But, I guess backyard marriage ceremonies between minors officiated by a toy dinosaur aren't legally binding."

"Too bad the toy dinosaur was booked for tomorrow. He gave a really moving speech."

They both laughed, memorizing their love's face with such expressions of joy. Iris grabbed Barry face and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. "I love you." she whispered, eyes still closed from the kiss.

"I love you too." Barry replied.

Iris yawned. "We should probably get some sleep, it's our big day tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?"

"No." Iris said with confidence. "With everything we've faced, time traveling evil speedsters, an army of super intelligent gorillas from another Earth, a wanna god time remanent, and that awful haircut you had sophomore year of high school. If we can get through all that, we can get through anything."

"Good point." Barry said.

Iris watched his smile. It made her heart flutter. She kissed the corner of his mouth before capturing his full lips.

"You make me so happy. I want to be the best wife in the world and make you happy everyday." Iris told him.

"Being with you, Iris, I'm happier than I ever thought I could be." Barry ran one hand through her hair and rubbed her side with another. "My cheeks hurt from smiling so much."

Iris shot him a suggestive look. "Are you absolutely sure that's why?"

Barry gave her a playful spank at that remark. She initiates another kiss and it lasts longer it's processors. Soon, Barry is rolling on top of her and they cultivate another binding, glowing sweat.


End file.
